


Tenderness

by Aerithbunny



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerithbunny/pseuds/Aerithbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanders fic I wrote for a friend.  Basically a oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wyvernia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyvernia/gifts).



Tenderness

For my sin frond - Wyvernia

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fan fiction.

Pairing: Nathaniel x Anders x Justice, Nathaniel x Anders, Hawke x Fenris (mentioned), Merrill x Isabela (mentioned), Male Mahariel x Zevran (mentioned)

—————————————————————————————————————————————

Nathaniel had met up with Hawke and the others after the chantry explosion. Perhaps it was an excuse in case templars came too hard after Anders, he could conscript the mage back into the wardens. Nathaniel never talked about why he came, or why he stayed when Hawke finally left with Fenris. Hawke hugged Anders, and even Fenris looked worried about him, even if he refused to say anything about it. Merrill and Isabela had left months ago to get hitched and sail across the oceans with their new crew of alienage elves. Nathaniel wrote letters to the Warden Commander as needed, since the man was looking for a cure to the taint.

It was one night gathered around a meager campfire with a few apostates with them. That Anders looked at Nathaniel seriously.

“Why are you still here?” he asked point blank. 

Nathaniel sighed. “Why wouldn’t I be?” he asked in his usual grumpy tone.

“You’re a warden Nate, not a mage. You never even told me what you thought of what I did to the chantry. You just showed up to help Hawke and I fight Meredith randomly, and for what? Saving you in the Deep Roads? Zevran showing up I could understand, the Warden Commander was in town… and he sent Zevran to help. But you?” asked Anders.

“Tell me Anders, how is Justice?” asked Nathaniel.

Anders looked surprised. “He’s…. been better since the explosion.” spoke Anders.

“And how are you?” asked Nathaniel.

Anders visibly relaxed a little. “Nate… are you still here because you’re worried about me?” he asked.

“Anders please answer the question.” spoke Nathaniel.

“I…. I am alright, I had not thought I would live, that Hawke would let me live. But he did, despite his brother being a Templar.” spoke Anders.

Nathaniel gave a nod. “You ask why I’m still here Anders. Did you forget I am not just your friend, but Justice’s friend as well?” he asked.

Anders smiled a little. “He is happy with this, I can tell. I just thought with our cause… no one would stay.” spoke Anders.

“Anders who was the one who suggested he find a living host?” asked Nathaniel.

“You.” said Anders.

“Who is the one who was friends with you and Justice? Even took Pounce in and gave him to their sister for you?” asked Nathaniel. 

“You.” answered Anders.

“Who kept the lyrium ring just in case for Justice someday?” asked Nathaniel.

“You? You kept that?” Anders asked in shock.

Nathaniel smiled and dug it out of his pack, placing it into Anders’ hand. “Of course I did.” he said.

“Why? i mean I knew we were friends Nate but….” Anders started to say.

“We’re more than friends Anders.” Nathaniel said.

Anders’ eyes were wide. “I mean… yeah the one night we had. And the letters we wrote before I disappeared.” spoke Anders.

“You still don’t get it.” said Nathaniel looking off to the side.

Anders bit his lip. “Then explain it to me.” he said.

“After you left… and I do get why you did. It was like all the color left my life.” spoke Nathaniel.

Anders sucked in a breath, looking at Nathaniel with wide eyes. “You wanted me forever?” he asked.

Nathaniel looked away. “It was hard to say what I wanted at the time, I didn’t know exactly.” he spoke.

“Nate… I’m not who I once was.” said Anders.

“Bull shit.” said Nathaniel.

Anders looked up at Nate’s words, looking at him. “You were always trouble, always angry, always selfless, always perfect. And I knew Justice, he was my friend, if I can love you, what makes you think I can’t love him? I cared for him then, as I do now, right?” Nathaniel asked.

Anders’ eyes went wide. “You love me?” he asked.

Nathaniel looked at the ground. “I can never give you everything. My calling will come just like yours will. But maybe I want my world to retain the color in it until that day. Maybe I’m not willing to let you disappear again. You asked me why I stayed… but the truth is, I could never leave you two again. I could never let what those Wardens did to you both go. I teased you in the Deep Roads, what was I supposed to say? Hawke was there, the truth is Anders… I don’t want to be rid of you ever.” spoke Nathaniel.

Anders felt the tears in his eyes, reaching a hand to Nathaniel’s cheek. “Nate what did you do?” he asked.

“I sent those Wardens on terrible missions until they apologized for what they did to you. It still was not enough, so I eventually found the one mission I thought I would not come back from. Retracing the Thaig that you and Hawke barely escaped from. Then you showed up and saved me, and I had to joke around. Anything to cover up… how I felt.” spoke Nathaniel.

Anders moved in slow, an almost glide into the air as his lips met Nathaniel’s. He wrapped his arms around Nathaniel’s shoulders.

The rogue pulled him closer, still kissing him. The two men stayed like that for a while, just kissing each other and giving each other warmth. Anders pulled back first and looked up at Nathaniel.

“I thought I would die with the chantry being gone. Justice and I knew the risks… Hawke did not kill us. You thought you would die in the deep roads, it did not kill you. After all this time, you love me. You love all my flaws, and Justice’s as well. You have been patient, and kind, and I thought you were just tracking me for the Wardens. You should have said something sooner Nate.” spoke Anders.

“What was I supposed to say? That I like your teasing? That you make me smile every day even when I’m grumpy? That you rocked my world that one night years ago and I couldn’t stop thinking about it ever?” Nathaniel asked. 

Anders laughed. “Nathaniel, if you would allow me… I would love to return your feelings every night, for the rest of our lives. I don’t need you to give me anything, Had you said something years ago…. i would have asked you to come with me at least.” spoke Anders.

Nathaniel looked away. “Do you want me still?” he asked.

“We… Justice and I, never stopped.” spoke Anders.

Nathaniel looked up, Anders smiled and glowed a bit for him for a moment. Then Anders kissed him again and they moved to a comfortable place to lay, stripping clothes as best as they could to make a bed.

Anders’ strong hands trailed down Nathaniel’s chest. “You still look as good as you did back then.” Anders purred. 

Nathaniel chuckled. “A blatant lie, thought Justice did not let you lie anymore.” he teased.

“He doesn’t, so it can’t be a lie.” Anders whispered into his ear.

Maker’s breath Nathaniel forgot what that voice did to him. He was hard pretty much instantly with the naked mage on top of him. The two of them gave long kisses to each other, Anders reaching down to stroke his cock. The rogue whimpered into the kiss and then leaned in to trail kisses down Anders’ neck.

“Anders.” he whispered.

“You want it?” asked Anders.

“Yes.” Nathaniel whispered.

Anders smirked and moved his hand to Nathaniel’s perfect ass, gently working him open with two fingers as he stroked his cock. Nathaniel closed his eyes, body reacting and back arching off the ground below them. Anders had made sure they were alone before this anyway, the apostates traveling with them inside their tents and asleep. He worshipped Nathaniel’s body with his tongue, licking each nipple, sucking at his skin. The sound of his licks and kisses echoing around them as Nathaniel writhed beneath him. 

Anders slowly pulled his two fingers from Nate once his hole was dripping and ready. The mage positioned himself. Nathaniel looked up into his amber eyes, and Anders slowly pushed into Nathaniel. The rogue moaned out, and Anders panted into his ear. The two of them lay there for a moment before Anders began to take Nathaniel. He fucked the rogue with long deep thrusts into him. 

Nathaniel moaned out and Anders whispered into his ear. “You like this? You want this every night?” he asked.

“Yeeeeees.” Nathaniel moaned out.

Anders hit his prostate with his cock and moaned out. “I want you the same way Nate. Every night for the rest of our lives.” spoke Anders.

Nathaniel moaned again and shivered, the fabled grey warden stamina was in them both. Anders snapping his hips deep and long inside of Nate. The rogue’s eyes shut and face twisted in pleasure. 

The two of their bodies met in the heat, sweat glistening off of them, Anders whispering naughty little sweet nothings into Nathaniel’s ear as he thrust inside of him. The rogue came first beneath Anders, before the mage filled him up. The two lay there for only a few minutes before Anders pulled out. 

“Do you want Justice?” asked Anders.

Nathaniel blushed. “I always cared for him… but I guess I sort of am dating him now, as well as you.” he said.

Anders smiled and Justice came out. The spirit looked to the ground.

“I had not thought to be involved in such carnal desires…. but this burning need I can feel in this body right now.” spoke Justice.

Nathaniel leaned in and kissed Justice. “Only if you say yes.” he whispered huskily.

Justice looked to Nathaniel. “You were my friend before… to have more with you, it is just and right.” spoke Justice.

“It is also entirely up to you.” spoke Nathaniel.

Justice leaned in and kissed Nathaniel. The rogue cupped his cheek and moved his hand to Anders’ supple bottom. Justice wrapped his arms around Nathaniel, moaning into the kiss loudly. Justice was very loud, he’d never felt anything like this before directly. He shivered, overstimulated to a point by Nate’s fingers inside of him alone. His cock standing proudly and glowing just as Anders’ nipples did. Nathaniel broke a kiss with Justice and looked at him.

“I am…. please Nathaniel. I need you, it is the only sufficient way to say it.” spoke Justice.

Nate smirked and moved to push into Justice fully. The spirit screamed out a pleasured scream, closing his glowing eyes. He moaned loudly as Nathaniel began to thrust into him. Their love making filling all around them, but the tents remained closed all the same. Nathaniel grunted and moaned as he was inside of Justice. The spirit shivering as he was taken, his back arching as he felt pleasure coil inside of him. 

Justice came undone once, but Nathaniel continued to fuck him through that. Knowing the grey warden stamina would kick in for Justice, the spirit sobbed out in pleasure before releasing a second time only a few more thrusts later, this made Nathaniel release inside of him. He kissed Justice, the spirit returning the kiss with fervor. 

“I love you Justice, same as Anders. You were always strong, just, and kind. You stand for what is right, but you are also very cute like this.” Nathaniel teased.

Justice smiled his cracked smile. “I thank you Nathaniel, I adore you much in the same way.” spoke Justice. 

Nathaniel smiled as Justice receded into Anders, the mage now out. Anders leaned in and kissed Nathaniel. “Take me Nate, like this always. I love you.” spoke Anders.

Nathaniel smirked, both were very sensitive now. He whispered an ‘I love you’ into Anders’ ear and began to move again. The site of Anders writhing beneath him, spurring on his thrusts. The way they whispered sweet naughty things until morning together, slicker with sweat and completely spent by the early morning. They moved very carefully after to the tent where they slept all day together… nothing could have disturbed the tenderness they had. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Thank You All For Reading ^^


End file.
